yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pendulum Beat!
" " (Ｐｅｎｄｕｌｕｍ　Ｂｅａｔ！, Pendyuramu Bīto) es el sexto japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, interpretado por el grupo SUPER★DRAGON. Se estrenó el día 2 de octubre de 2016 en el episodio 125. Vídeos Versión TV= thumb|center|600 px |-|Vídeo musical= thumb|center|600 px Letra (Versión TV) Rōmaji= Fly away, far away Jibun no kabe Yume wa miru monjanai kanaerumonda Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash! Susume! Dash! My life and my way bouken no you na nichijou Seikai mo machigai monai sousa jibun shidai Special original de kiseki okosouze Nando nando demo tachiagarusa Pendulum! Mugen ni suzuku jigen Pendulum! Nido tonai hibi de Pendulum! Minna wo egao ni kaete Go our way kagayaita mirrai tsukame Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru! Tobidashite mitakotonai sekai he Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete Furiko no you ni egaki dasou, smile! So Smile! So Smile! |-| Español (traducción)= Vuela lejos, muy lejos ¡Sobre tus propias barreras! No solo tengas sueños, hazlos realidad. Incluso si estas cubierto de heridas, no te rindas. Ve por el camino en el que crees, el mundo que deseas, ¡corre! ¡Avanza! ¡Corre! Mi vida y mi camino, día a día parecen una aventura. No hay bien o mal, sí, todo depende de mí. Hagamos que ocurra un milagro especial y original. Levántate una y otra vez, pase lo que pase. ¡Péndulo! Las dimensiones se expanden infinitamente. ¡Péndulo! Los días que no volverán. ¡Péndulo! ¡Haz que todos sonrían! ¡Sigamos nuestro camino! ¡Para conseguir ese futuro brillante! No importa lo profundo de la oscuridad, ¡haré brillar una luz a través de ella con esta mano! ¡Salta hacia adelante, hacia un mundo que nunca has visto! ¡No me arrepentiré, lo conseguiré! Dibuja una sonrisa como un péndulo, ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! ¡Sonríe! Personajes * Yuya Sakaki * Yuto * Yugo * Yuri * Leo Akaba * Zarc (silueta) * Ray Akaba (silueta) * Yuzu Hiragi * Serena * Rin * Ruri Kurosaki * Reiji Akaba * Layra Akaba * Noboru Gongenzaka * Shingo Sawatari * Sora Shiun'in * Shun Kurosaki * Yusho Sakaki * Nico Smiley * Persecutor de Duelo 227 * Jack Atlas * Cuervo Hogan * Tsukikage * Hikage * Halil * Olga * Shin Takeda * Ken Umesugi * Isao Kachidoki * Eita Kyuando * Mieru Hochun * Dennis Macfield * Teppei Tairyobata * Michio Mokota * Chojiro Tokumatsu * Alexis Rhodes * Aster Phoenix * Hokuto Shijima * Masumi Kotsu * Yaiba Todo * Yu Sakuragi * Yoko Sakaki * Shuzo Hiragi * Futoshi Harada * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Ayu Ayukawa * Sayaka Sasayama * Allen Kozuki * Amanda * Frank * Tanner * Melissa Claire * Grace Tyler * Gloria Tyler * Sam * Sergey Volkov * Kite Tenjo Monstruos de Duelo * Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Anómalos * Dragón Xyz Rebelión Oscura * Dragón Sincro Ala Transparente * Dragón de Fusión Hambriento Venenoso * Dragón Furioso de Ojos Anómalos * Artistamigo Mago del Cielo * Artistamigo Hipo Genial * Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo * Artistamigo Topofeliz * Artistamigo Sapo Traidor Cartas * Cuatro Cartas Mágicas desconocidas * Gata Bailarina de la Lunaluz * Mundo Sonriente en:Pendulum Beat! Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V